Bumbershoot by Not A Ghost3
by MeetTheMateContest
Summary: It started out innocently enough...a rainy night...a wooden bench...a mysterious stranger who leaves more questions than answers...


**Title:** Bumbershoot

 **Summary:** It started out innocently enough...a rainy night...a wooden bench...a mysterious stranger who leaves more questions than answers...

 **Pairing:** Bella and Edward

 **Rating:** M

 **Word Count:** 2,686

* * *

 **Washington, 1944**

Lightning flashed across the midnight sky as a drenched Isabella Swan splashed through the empty streets as fast her feet could carry her. She held her purse protectively over her head, attempting to block out some of the rain. An effort that was entirely in vain she had sadly concluded. A covered bus stop came into view, illuminated by the warm glow of a nearby street lamp. Usually it was a normal sight, but tonight it was a piece of heaven on earth. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she rushed over to it, ducking under its covering and taking a seat on the dry, wooden bench.

"Little wet out there, huh?" A voice asked from the other side of the bench.

She froze, and looked over. There, on the other side of the bench, was a pair of eyes curiously peeking over the top of a newspaper at her. Strange, and here she thought that she was the only one crazy enough to be outside in such a storm at this time of night.

"Um...yes, I guess you could say that," she shyly replied, pushing a strand of her stringy wet hair behind my ear.

She bent down and wiped the rain droplets off her purse, still fully aware of the man staring at her. The sound of crinkling paper broke their serene silence and her eyes shot down only to see a folded newspaper placed between them. Bold, black letters spelled out yesterday morning's headline. More than likely, it was about the urgency for more young men to enlist in the troops, a headline that seemed all too common nowadays. She bent over to read it-

"Ever heard of an umbrella?" The man let out a deep chuckle, gesturing to the bright red umbrella that was propped up against the edge of the bench.

Bella let out an annoyed huff and turned her gaze up to look at him, her arms crossed.

"Ever heard of what happens when you hold an umbrella in a lightning storm?" she sarcastically shot back.

He cocked an eyebrow before answering.

"Touché."

Bella gave a smirk at the small victory, a sense of competitiveness taking over as she stared into a set of glimmering hazel eyes. She leaned back on the bench and crossed her arms as she watched him adjust his hat, pulling the brim down just enough to obstruct her view of his face.

But she had seen enough.

Pale skin, chiseled cheekbones, a look of mischief and wisdom all in one...if only a thick cigar had been hanging out of the corner of his mouth he wouldn't have made a half-bad Sherlock Holmes. She tilted her head down, trying to get a glimpse of him again through the shadows he had made for himself. She squinted her eyes, focusing on trying to see any other significant detail that would reveal a bit more character when she felt an ice cold finger catch her under her chin. A gasp escaped her lips as he directed her face up to meet his.

"My eyes are up here, darling," he said playfully, removing his finger.

Bella bristled and looked away, embarrassed. "Doesn't matter," she started, "can't see them anyway for that hat of yours."

He grinned and removed his hat, setting it on top of the paper that served as a divider between them.

"You're feisty, I like that...I'm afraid I didn't catch your name when you sat down," he said all too charmingly.

"Isabella Swan," she answered, pushing the stubborn piece of hair back behind her ear once more.

The man's eyes narrowed and his smiling facade fell.

"Any relation to Captain Charles Swan?" he asked between clenched teeth.

Bella gave him a sideways look before shrugging. "Maybe. Why, what is he to you?"

She gave a surprised yelp as she was flipped over and pinned down against the bench, held down by the hands of her trapper wrapped around her throat.

"Just answer the question," he growled, pressing down harder.

"Yes-" gasp, "he...he's my-" gasp, "my father!" she choked out.

He released her and took a few steps back as he watched her struggle for air like a fish out of water. He allowed her a few precious moments of relief before pouncing; she was trapped where she lay with each of his hands on either side of her.

"What are you, a spy? Come to steal my secrets to give to your traitor of a father and destroy my family even more? Hmm?" he snapped, bending down close enough that they were nearly nose to nose against each other.

"No, of course not- why would you even assume that?" she yelled, turning her head so as not to be crushed. "I do not even know who you are!" And with that she aimed her knee up into his rib cage and kicked her way out from under him.

The sight in front her was no less than that of a mad man. His copper hair hung down in front of his face and his once seemingly friendly demeanor had taken a turn for the worse.

Scratch that- it had just plummeted off a cliff.

She backed away as he inched towards her, his eyes full of what she could only describe as unshed tears.

What the hell had happened between this man and her father?!

The man took a deep breath, visibly calming himself down before clutching the side where she had kicked him and turning away.

"You must forgive me," he whispered, brushing his hair out of his face. "I don't know what came over me."

Bella's lips stayed firmly pressed together.

"You can never be too careful nowadays..." he said as he trudged back over to the bench.

"How do you know my father?" Bella asked, her voice low and demanding.

A streak of lightning chose that exact moment to bolt across the sky, transforming the dark clouds into a sea of gray and purple. Bella shuddered, but stood her ground, bent on finding out _exactly who this man was_.

"Does it really matter?" he grumbled, picking up his hat and tossing it up in the air before catching it in the other hand.

Bella, however, did not take the topic of her question so lightly. When she saw that he didn't intend to answer her she rolled her eyes and turned away, ready to grab her purse and make a run for it. She'd run through a thousand rainstorms if it meant getting this psychopath out of her hair.

"He was an acquaintance of my father."

Bella stopped and whirled around to face him. She raised an eyebrow, urging him to keep talking. The man sighed in defeat and cleared his throat before continuing.

"My father is a doctor and he worked overseas out on the front, caring for the wounded. He's always been like that, jumping at every chance he gets to help someone...Swan's regiment had been fighting nearby and your father was seriously injured," he paused, looking up at her through his lashes, waiting to see her reaction to his words.

"Yes, I know of his injuries," Bella snapped. "He lost half his arm and can't hear correctly out of one ear anymore because of a grenade."

The man held his hands up in defensive. "In no way did I mean that you were ignorant of your father's wounds, I was simply explaining-"

"And I was simply explaining that I know the state of my father and there is no need for you to stress it any further to me. I am his daughter after all," she cut him off with a humph. She took a seat on the bench beside him and crossed her legs. "You were saying?"

The man pursed his lips and Bella could have sworn she heard him snarl.

"Yes, well, Swan came into the ward and my father was the only officially trained doctor that was on duty that late at night to see to him. Needless to say, he did what he had to do with what little supplies he had on hand. Swan's situation was so serious that he was required to stay there much longer than normal...unfortunately. Swan is much smarter than my father had presumed him to be, it didn't take him long figure out that something was a little...off about him and my family."

By this point, Bella could feel his breath on her face from how close he had leaned in while telling his tale.

"Of course, you already know what he had discovered? _Don't. You,_ " he stated, now uncomfortably close to her.

Bella shook her head furiously and got up from the bench. There was no doubt in the back of her mind that she should run, forget about this predator of a man and flat out run for her life. But she couldn't bring herself to. No, she could do nothing but remain frozen where she stood. She could see the hate in his eyes as he got up and stalked over to her.

"No? I thought that seeing you know everything else there is to know about the subject that your father would have taken great pride in divulging his knowledge of our little secret to you," he said backing her into the post that held the roof of the shelter up.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bella whispered, not daring to make eye contact with the stranger.

"Oh really?" His voice was at her ear now, sliding down her neck. "Because I think you do."

Bella gathered up enough courage to meet his gaze, entranced and scared out of her wits all at the same time.

"I've been waiting to cross paths with another Swan for a long time..."

"What for? Revenge?" she asked, doing her best not to allow her voice to shake.

"In a way."

Bella watched as he leaned in closer, tilting his head. She found herself mimicking his actions and shutting her eyes, waiting for something to happen. Wanting and waiting for something magical to come from this man who no less than two minutes ago she wished dead.

 _A kiss_. Yes, that's what she held her breath for, a kiss. She wanted to feel his lips pressed against hers, and his hands sending chills up her spine.

A kiss sounded absolutely incredible at the moment.

Her breath caught in the back of her throat as she felt his arms snake around her waist and pull her in, the heat of his breath tickling the space above her lips. This was truly happening, she was going to kiss a stranger. How enraged her mother would be! But she didn't care as she puckered her lips, just waiting...waiting...

But nothing ever came.

Bella's eyes popped open and she stared at the man who now was stroking her the side of her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Why..." her voice trailed off when she saw his eyes coldly staring back at her.

"I," he started with a sigh. "I'm afraid that we're nothing more than two enemies. Two opposing families who have just happened upon one another in the midst of a storm. Trapped with nowhere else to go. Fate has quite the sense of humor doesn't she?" he let out a forced laugh as he let go of her, taking a step back.

Bella slowly shook her head, filling in the gap between them. "I don't understand-"

"And it very well might be better if you never do," he replied, pushing the same strand of hair out of her face. " _Never was there a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo..._ "

"Excuse me?" Bella spoke up, thoroughly confused and almost fed up at this mysterious man's mood swings.

He laughed and smiled that same crooked smile he gave her when she had first sat down. "I simply said that you were the most beautiful thing that I've ever had the pleasure of looking upon," he said as he took her hand and gently kissed it.

"You're very bipolar, you know," Bella said while trying to hide her smile at his sweet action.

"And you're more observant than I gave you credit for," he said in return, still holding her hand.

"It must run in the family," Bella mumbled before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him until she was pressed against his chest. She raised up on her tiptoes until her lips were against his ear.

It was her turn to make him shudder.

"Kiss me, Romeo."

He shook his head. "No."

She sighed and whispered the words once more. "Kiss me."

Slowly, his hands slid up her silky blue dress until they rested on the small of her back. He bent down and let his lips brush across hers. And then he did it again, and again, before fully pressing his lips to hers, tightening his hold on her. He felt her relax against him, and he couldn't find it in himself to stop. He did however, when he felt Bella pull away, gasping for air as her fingers softly traced the outline of her lips.

"Bella."

She looked up at him, her hand falling away from her face and finally resting over her heart. "Who are you?"

"Bella, I'm not...that is to say...I'm not who you think I am," he said quickly and quietly, his bottom lip quivering. "I'm not good company to keep, I'm not safe to be around."

"What do you mean?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

"I am not human!" he said forcefully, grabbing her by the shoulders.

She blinked as his words echoed in her mind and she glanced away, only for a moment, before returning her gaze back to him. "I said it once and I will say it again. Who are you?"

He sighed and let go of her. "Cullen. Edward Cullen."

Abruptly he took off back to the bench, collected his paper and placed his hat on his head. With one final look back he walked out from under the sanctuary of the bus stop and out into the pouring rain.

"Wait!" Bella cried out to him, making him stop in his tracks. She ran up to where the covering ended. "Will I ever see you again?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps."

And with that, he was gone.

Nothing more than a memory that had vanished in the misty rain of the storm...One more thing to haunt her in the middle night.

She bit her lip and stumbled backwards, unsure of what to do next. She put her head down as a clap of thunder rumbled off in the distance accompanied by the ever growing sound of pounding rain on the roof. She let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she was holding when a glimpse of red fabric caught her eye. With a quick turn of her head, she saw that it was Edward's umbrella, left behind still stood up against the bench. She walked over to it and picked it up, rolling the handle of it over in her palm.

Straightening out her dress, she peered out at the rain. She knew too much, felt too much just to give up. He had been a whirlwind, and she was the tree, bending backwards under his every whim. She would find him, that was for sure. She couldn't let him escape now, not when she was left abandoned without an answer. Besides, he would miss his umbrella sooner rather than later, no respectable human would ever be caught dead in such a downpour without one.

 _I am not human..._

Bella shivered and shook his ominous statement out of her mind. That was a matter for later she decided. She smirked as she pushed the crimson umbrella up, and with a newfound determination, she knew for a fact that there was no way she was letting this one slip away. And as another streak of lightning lit up the sky-

She stepped out into the rain.

* * *

Please remember to leave the author some love. If you believe you know the author's identity, please refrain from mentioning this in your review, as it could lead to disqualification. Thank you, and happy reading. x


End file.
